


Learning/Experience

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, experienced shinichi, virgin kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: Of all the people Kaito considered he might lose his virginity to, Conan was not on the list. And yet... here he was. And Conan clearly knew what he was doing.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Learning/Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 13, 2013 to LJ but nowhere else so... Yet another fic I forgot I wrote... -_-;;;;
> 
> Kaito's Mostly Sure Conan is Shinichi but they don't TALK about it first which, dumb.
> 
> AN: Have a fic! For the DCMK Kinkmeme.   
> Prompt:  
> Conan/Kaito(Kid), teaching. Kaito/Kid is a virgin. Conan isn't (or wasn't or however it counts when you were about ten years bigger the last time it happened). Not non- or dub-con. Warning: shota.

Kaito wondered, not for the first time, in the last few months, if there was something wrong with him. Sure, Conan kissed him first and he was eighty percent sure that Conan was actually Kudo Shinichi, but it was still Kaito being attracted to Conan long before he had ever put Kudo together with Conan in his head. It was his first smirk that caught Kaito’s attention first and his eyes that had way more intelligence than any first grader had a right to that caught Kaito’s gaze. There was the line of his body when he ran and the showmanship of his deductions and how he had his own version of a poker face that got to Kaito long before he thought to question Conan’s relationship with Ran or how physically aware he was.

Conan was far more experienced than he should be. Kaito could tell from the first kiss.

****

Their first kiss was two months ago, stuck together in a cave in on some case Kaito hadn’t even intended to get involved in. It had been cold and damp and the kiss had been a warm shock to his system. It brought all the emotions and thoughts he’d managed to suppress to the forefront of his brain and left Kaito wanting more hours after they were rescued and he was safe at home.

Now each kiss, each touch, escalated from one moon-lit moment to another until Kaito was here, in some random abandoned cabin in the woods, kneeling on some half-rotted mattress with Conan’s lips and limbs on Kaito’s own and Conan’s hands inching down his pants.

“How far are you comfortable going,” Conan asked. His shirt was bunched under his arm pits and Kaito wanted to pull it over his head and touch ever square centimeter of skin beneath it.

Kaito licked his lips. “Further than this.” He didn’t know how far Conan was willing to go, but strung up on hormones, Kaito was willing to go as far as Conan offered. The hand in Kaito’s pants tightened around the hardness it found there and Kaito moaned. His hand moved in an aborted gesture to do…something…but he didn’t know where to put them and whether he should touch Conan or not.

Conan paused, one hand flat on Kaito’s chest, the other still war, and tight around Kaito’s cock. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“No.” Kaito flushed. Conan fit in his _lap_. Why was that so arousing? Ok, the slightly smug look on Conan’s face didn’t hurt. If it weren’t for the fact that Kaito’d _never_ felt attracted to a kid before Conan—who was (probably) seventeen so it barely counted—Kaito felt he would have a problem. No, he still had a problem because Conan was straddling his thighs, felt almost delicate in his arms, and Kaito was harder than he’d ever been in his life.

Conan smirked. “So, the suave act is a bluff?”

Kaito blushed harder. “Yes.” Although… “It’s not like I have no experience at all. I’ve kissed plenty before…this.” He couldn’t call whatever they had dating because that implied some sort of structure of guidelines or intent that neither of them had discussed let alone agreed on. Rather than dates, they were ambushes or encounters or maybe even escalations of challenges.

“Anything you’ve dreamed of trying?” Conan asked. There was teasing and challenge alongside lust in his voice and eyes.

Pictures of guilty, late night, post-heist fantasies coiled through his brain and Kaito burned. Yes. Shit yes, so many yeses and needs he’d only half satisfied with his own hands. Kaito looked at Conan’s hand in his pants and the dusty old mattress covered in his cape they were sitting on and Conan’s lips. Was it really as simple as asking? “I want—“ _You, your lips on my dick, my lips on yours, touching you until you come and squirm and maybe even touching you inside._ Irrationally he wanted Conan on his dick and Conan’s dick in him and he was not even sure if this was possible when Conan was physically seven years old. He didn’t know if Conan could even get pleasure from sex without hormones singing in his veins to procreate.

Conan saw Kaito’s eyes linger on his lips and smirked more. “Do you want me to suck you?” He punctuated his question with a brush of his thumb over the head of Kaito’s dick, and Kaito whimpered.

“I’m…I want…” God. Breathe. He was the Kaitou Kid and Conan had barely done anything to him yet. What was wrong with him? “Show me what you like so I can do it back,” he bit out, too fast to be calm, but a lot closer to calm sounding than a few seconds ago.

Breath hissed between Conan’s teeth and he looked like he wanted to eat Kaito whole, starting with his dick. Kaito shuddered and didn’t dare move or he knew he’d do something stupid like trying to hump Conan’s leg or come over Conan’s small, strong hand.

“Sure,” Conan said. “We can do that. Strip.” He took his hand out of Kaito’s pants to pull his own shirt over his head and Kaito felt cold. Conan emerged with his glasses skewed and his face flushed. Kaito stared as Conan started shimmying out of his shorts too. “You like watching?” Conan asked. He looked amused and moved slower as he took the shorts off. When his shorts and underwear (god, he was taking them off at the same time) were at a point where on an adult would be showing pubic hair he said, “You know you’re supposed to get naked too.”

Kaito blinked, riveted on the centimeter of skin yet to be revealed and took his clothes off as fast as only a quick-change disguise artist could. His hands hesitated over his hat and monocle.

“Leave them,” Conan said. He kicked his shorts off and toed off his socks. “I don’t want you to feel exposed.”

A laugh stuck in Kaito’s throat. “You’re more exposed than I am right now.” Kaito still had his gloves and hat and what little protection his monocle gave. Conan was bare and lithely muscled and his glasses were the only barrier left on him. Conan took them off and set them on his clothes and then he didn’t even have that.

“I don’t just mean physically exposed.” Conan moved forward again and Kaito leaned back on his elbows as Conan slung a leg over his thighs again.

Kaito shuddered at the skin on skin contact, soft and too-warm. There was a soft, semi-hard warmth on his left thigh that was proportionally larger than he was expecting and good lord, how hung would he be fully grown? Kaito shuddered again.

Conan reached forward and pulled Kaito into a position closer to sitting so he could kiss him. They kissed until Kaito started to relax again and then Conan pulled back. “I like to start with kissing,” he said voice still too high and androgynous to sound like a bedroom voice. “And then I like my partner to explore.” He kissed Kaito’s jaw, ear, neck, lower.

Kaito focused on breathing, digging his fingers into the fabric of his cape. “Ah, figures you’d like—mmh!—them to be thorough, Ta—aaa—Tantei-kun.” He couldn’t even pretend to keep a poker face. Conan scraped his teeth along Kaito’s collar bone and Kaito gasped, the feeling going straight to his groin.

“Mm.” Conan grazed a nipple with teeth and tongue and Kaito was surprised at how much feeling they had. He’d never thought about nipples on a man before. “I also like to _be_ thorough.” When Kaito squeaked at a kiss brushing his lower ribs, Conan grinned. “You’re ticklish.”

“Not!” Sentences, how did you put together sentences? “I’m not that ticklish!”

“Pity.” Conan stroked the spot making Kaito squirm and gasp down laughter. It had him gasping in other ways too as his groin brushed against Conan’s tearing his attention in two. “I really like having someone kiss there.”

“Later!” Kaito bucked up and Conan’s weight moved with him easily.

“Then don’t knock me off!” Conan grunted, holding Kaito’s shoulders for balance.

Kaito stilled his hips, but he couldn’t help reaching up to poke the bridge of Conan’s nose where his glasses usually sat. He grinned at Conan’s disgruntled expression.

“Stop that.” Conan knocked his hand away. “If you’re going to touch, touch someplace more interesting than there.” He guided Kaito’s hand to the soft fuzz of hair on the back of his neck. Kaito stretched his thumb up and tried to smooth Conan’s ever present cowlick. It stood back up almost immediately. “You can touch and you can pull lightly. You can even direct my progress if you want, but don’t shove me around, ok?”

“Yes.” Kaito marveled at how fine the hair was and how, cupping the base of Conan’s skull, his hand could almost completely circle Conan’s neck.

“If you dislike anything, you can tell me to stop and I will.” He leaned into the hand’s pressure to kiss Kaito before moving downward again fast. His lips skipped over the ticklish spot on Kaito’s ribs and dipped down toward Kaito’s belly button.

Kaito’s fingers tightened along the back of Conan’s head as the barest puff of breath hit his erection. Shit. Shit. He tried to loosen his grip. How tight was too tight? “Um…” Kaito said as Conan shifted off Kaito’s lap to kneel between Kaito’s thighs. Conan nudged them open wider. Kaito complied without a thought. “Is there something I should be doing while…er…” This was nice. Very nice. But he felt like he should be doing…something back or at least not getting quite so lost in the slightest brush of skin on skin.

Conan touched Kaito’s hip, stroking the hollow there up to Kaito’s tense abdominal muscles. Kaito couldn’t help but shudder. “You can touch,” Conan repeated. “Touch anywhere, or move to sitting or say what comes to mind.” His hand moved to run through Kaito’s pubic hair, tugging lightly. “Or you can sit back and hold on.” He leaned down and licked the head of Kaito’s dick and Kaito’s world narrowed to the light wet-warm pressure slick along it.

“Oh fuck.” It took everything he had not to thrust. “Oh god.” Conan moved his lips in an open-mouthed kiss to the shaft, one hand moving to hold it better. Kaito thought he could feel his pulse between his legs with how much blood was rushing down there. He risked a look down and bit his lip on a high pitched whine. Conan’s head was between his legs, right above his dick with Kaito’s fingers curled through his hair. It looked like Conan might barely be able to take the head into his mouth and god, Kaito wanted him to try. Conan’s hand couldn’t even circle the base of Kaito’s cock completely. As he licked a wet line down the vein along the underside of Kaito’s cock, Kaito tore his eyes away to keep from coming too soon.

As the afterimage stayed burned into his memory, he tried not to think about if Conan wasn’t Kudo Shinichi and where Conan might have learned the finer points of cock sucking. It disturbed him a bit knowing he was still turned on even with that twenty percent uncertainty of Conan’s identity. He closed his eyes as Conan started speaking again.

“There’re a lot of ways to do this,” Conan said, words vibrating along Kaito’s length. “You can lick…suck…mouth. You can use fingers and even teeth if you’re gentle.” He scraped his teeth very gently along the shaft. Kaito hissed and tensed, though he wasn’t sure if it was too much or just enough. “I’m most sensitive on my frenulum.” He licked the strip of flesh under the head of Kaito’s cock. “And I like attention to my balls.”

A strangled start of half a dozen words—most of them swears—pulled from Kaito’s throat as Conan’s lips touched his balls in another open-mouthed kiss. He gripped his cape beneath him and tugged Conan’s head up. “Too much!” If Conan kissed there again he was either going to orgasm or start to feel uncomfortable at the jumble of feedback it gave him.

“Okay. I’ll move somewhere else,” Conan said. He rubbed Kaito’s hip until Kaito relaxed the tension thrumming through him. “Better?” At Kaito’s shaky exhale, he patted Kaito’s hip. “Now watch.”

Against his better judgment, Kaito looked down to see Conan take the head of his cock into his mouth. Conan opened his jaw as wide as it could go, carefully tucking his lips over his teeth. Kaito trembled at how wet it was and how Conan’s lips pushed his foreskin back further. Warm-wet tongue brushed along his slit. Then Conan sucked.

“Mm!” _Don’t thrust don’t thrust don’t thrust!_ “Shit.” A hand pumped up and down while Conan’s lips and tongue worked. A second hand brushed past his balls and beyond, and Kaito opened his legs still further. Small hands. Warm mouth. Head, moving under his hand (his hand was still on Conan’s head?) Those hands aimed dart guns and condemned criminals. That head held a brain that rivaled Kaito’s own and yet Conan chose _him_. “ `m close,” he gasped.

Conan pulled back and Kaito whined, hand in Conan’s hair pressing Conan back toward his crotch without his conscious effort. Conan smirked up at him, cheek against Kaito’s spit-slick cock. “There’s one more thing, but not all guys like it.” The fingers of the hand between Kaito’s legs skimmed Kaito’s perineum, and circled Kaito’s asshole, firm and confident as he waited for a reaction. Kaito’s brain went blank as the finger circled-pressed-circled-pressed. One finger—thin, fragile, so small—slid in and it should not feel so good to have something pushed into an orifice that was meant to shove things out. Kaito groaned and closed his eyes because it was the good kind of too much and yet not enough at the same time.

“I guess that isn’t a problem then,” Conan said, sounding even more smug than he had been already. If Kaito weren’t…nggh…later, he’d think of some kind of equalizer later. His fingers twisted deeper and then his lips were back and Kaito was pressing Conan’s head down and Kaito’s legs were shaking with the strain of not moving. The finger became two and Conan’s tongue pressed hard against the crown of Kaito’s dick. Kaito came with a gasp, the release taking him by surprise, the peak passed before he even realized it was there leaving his head spinning and his lungs heaving. Conan’s hand worked him through the aftershocks. Kaito lay flat on his back and stared unseeingly at the cobweb ridden ceiling with Conan’s hair trapped between the fingers of one hand and his cape twisted in the other. His hat was a foot away on its side and his left leg wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Guh,” Kaito said, words failing.

“That good, hmm?” Conan said, freeing his hair and using Kaito’s stomach to lie across.

“Mrrgh,” Kaito agreed. He wanted to pass out. But that would be rude. As his brain rebooted, he looked at Conan. Conan who could comfortably use Kaito’s chest as a mattress. Conan who looked eight and felt eight and Kaito should find him as attractive with swollen lips and a bit of cum on his jaw as he did. Bluh. He couldn’t enjoy afterglow until that twenty percent was cleared up. “…Shinichi?” he asked hesitantly.

Conan blinked. “Yes?”

“Oh good.” Afterglow was possible then.

“Wait, were you not sure?” Conan’s elbows dug into Kaito’s stomach as he levered himself up. It was uncomfortable but Kaito held still.

“Not…exactly sure. Eighty percent. Or maybe eighty-five.” He winced at how that sounded.

Conan raised an eyebrow. “What would you have done if I said no?”

“If you’d said something like ‘What about Shinichi-nii-san?’” Kaito said, mimicking Conan’s voice perfectly, “I would likely have been consumed with guilt for the remainder of my likely short life.”

“Oi, don’t talk like that.” Conan slapped Kaito’s chest, scowling.

Kaito scowled right back. “I don’t mean I’d commit suicide, I’m just being realistic. And if Conan was actually eight, I’d find some way to get him counseling or something. But you’re not eight and so it’s all good.” Mostly good. Did it count as pedophilia if the person he liked was mentally eighteen? And technically eighteen even if his body wasn’t the right size and gah, too many thoughts too soon. Anyway, he wasn’t attracted to any other underage individuals, intellectually gifted or not. “And you still haven’t come yet.” Could Conan come? Kaito was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to ejaculate without certain parts being more mature and there not being sex hormones pumping through him. But orgasms and ejaculation weren’t necessarily coinciding events, right?

Conan—Shinichi? No, he was still Conan in this form and it was probably safer not to call him Shinichi all things considered—glared, arms crossed. You’d think he wasn’t still sitting naked between Kaito’s thighs. “We’re talking about this later.”

“Sure.” He could agree to that. Kaito tested his muscles and hmm, functional enough to reciprocate. “But first…” He flipped their positions so that he was straddling Conan. Conan blinked at finding himself flat on his back. “I’d like to see how much of that lesson I absorbed.”

Conan snorted with laughter. “That sounds like a cheesy line from a porno.”

“Shut up.” Kaito blushed. He was going by instinct, not experience. And did Conan think anything he said sounded any less cheesy?

Conan raised an eyebrow. “Well? Impress me.”

The little shit. Kaito grinned ferally. He was a good mimic, ambidextrous, and (if he did say so himself(and he did)) he had damn talented fingers. “You got it, Tantei-kun.” He kissed Conan with all the skill he had, and when Conan reached for him, he pinned his hands. It was far too easy to do and it earned him a glare. Kaito smirked back. “You can touch but no pulling or anything.” It might set off less pleasant instincts Kaito didn’t want to think about. He felt bare without his hat and something must have shown in his expression because Conan relaxed and when Kaito let go, Conan’s hands moved to rest on Kaito’s shoulders.

“Well?” Conan challenged.

“Ass.”

“Is that an insult or a proposition?”

Kaito blushed and hid his face in Conan’s neck, tasting the skin there, careful not to mark it. His cock twitched with renewed interest when Conan tilted his head to the side to let him have better access though it was far too soon for him to get it up again. He moved down Conan’s body, pausing where Conan had paused and getting small, breathy grunts when he got a good spot. Conan was frustratingly quiet. Kaito had to judge his performance on breath rate and the pressure of fingers on his arm.

When Kaito reached Conan’s crotch, he eyed it speculatively. Well, benefit of a more mature body than Conan’s, he would be able to fit the whole length in his mouth. And if he could multitask (psh) hands and mouth…. What the hell. It couldn’t be that hard. He leaned down and sucked. It tasted better than he expected, like skin and sweat and a little bit of sweet when he expected bitter, but that was likely from the lack of seminal fluids than anything else. When he tried a flicker of tongue, Conan actually groaned. Kaito didn’t get through Conan’s whole line of preferences before Conan was shaking under him, curling up so that his stomach brushed the top of Kaito’s head and his breath tickled the spike of hair at the base of Kaito’s neck. Kaito backed off and Conan grabbed his shoulders to hold him close. “You okay?” Kaito asked.

“Yes,” Conan panted. “Just…the best part about sex is the cuddling after.” He looked flushed and the slightest bit grumpy like he thought Kaito might actually refuse. Like he didn’t want the exact same thing.

Kaito scooped Conan into his arms, grinning as Conan yelped and flailed. He flipped backward, curling around Conan in a tight hug. He laughed when he got an elbow in the ribs.

“There’s cuddling and there’s being a limpet. Let me breathe!” Conan grunted.

Kaito loosened his hold but stayed curled around him, face pressed against Conan’s hair. They smelled like sex and sweat in a room that smelled like dust and mildew; the world was a strange place but he wasn’t going to complain about that strangeness leading here. Conan curled against him, shivering a bit and looking small again. And damn if Kaito didn’t want to protect him as much as he wanted to touch and hold. He flicked a corner of his cape over them and made his arm into a pillow for Conan before letting satisfaction drag him down to sleep.


End file.
